


Little Glances

by Garrox11



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrox11/pseuds/Garrox11
Summary: Envy is ordered to watch the Elric Brothers after their meeting with Wrath. The job becomes more and more complicated as unexpected feelings begin to build up between enemies. How will Edward handle the homunculus' advances? A sexy story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this small story itself. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Spoilers if you haven't finished the manga or brotherhood anime.  
> Graphic male/male sex, Yaoi.
> 
> Story will be a slow WIP.

Chapter 1

The sounds of the military shower were faint through the heavy doors. A seemingly normal military officer was waiting outside with his hands folded behind his back. He looked like he was guarding the shower. There was a distinct bored expression on his handsome face. He had short cropped brown hair and bright green eyes. Yep, as normal as could be…not. The shape changing homunculus Envy was anything but normal. He was starting to twitch with annoyance. 

_What could be taking them so long! I need to get them to Wrath and then I can ditch somewhere. I still have to go feed Marcoh. ___

____

The sounds of the shower stopped, and voices flitted through the closed door. Envy didn’t even bother to try and eavesdrop on the people inside. That required effort…and Envy hated effort. When it was clear that the two voices on the other side were not in fact coming out anytime soon Envy lost what little patience he had. He flung the door open.

____

“What are you two doing! Hurry up and-!” His voice was cut short as he took in the sight in front of him. There was a large suit of armor sitting on the floor with a can of polish. The armor was moving and looked straight at Envy, but the homunculus was wide eyed and staring at the other person. Wet golden hair dripping down a muscular tanned body. Piercing golden eyes that mirrored a molten sun. A steel right arm and a matching left leg. Yes, the older Elric brother was certainly a vision. Except…he was NAKED.

____

Simultaneous yells echoed out of the shower room. 

____

The walk down to Wrath’s office was a quiet one. Envy could tell the brothers were whispering to each other, but they did that so much he hardly noticed. “Oi, in here. Wrath will see you now.” He told them both. The brothers exchanged a glance.

____

“Wrath?” Edward Elric asked, sounding both curious and annoyed at the same time. The older brother pushed past Envy and walked into the room. Envy closed the door and rolled his eyes. _Stupid humans, as if they could stop us now. _Envy thought to himself. Well, now that escort duty was done! Time for one of his favorite past-times! Mercilessly tormenting his prisoner! With this happy thought in mind he strolled to the kitchens to make Marchos dinner.__

____

____

____

Once in the kitchen he shed his disguise. There was no one here and besides, he liked his preferred form. Taut pale skin covered a slim toned body. His black hair was waist length and left unruly in long locks that seemed to stick out on their own. His eyes were now a purple color with flecks of violet in them. Envy knew he was gorgeous, but he still decided to show off in skin tight black clothes. He liked a crop top and a skort with matching black gloves and leg warmers that seemed to act like shoes. Envy hated real shoes. 

____

____

____

He began to hum to himself as he cooked. Yes, Envy could cook. He was quite good at it too, or at least he thought so. _O-chibi is a lot sexier than I thought. _Envy blinked. Wait, where had THAT come from? The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric wasn’t hot! He was annoying and short and lost his temper a lot! That didn’t stop you from staring at his naked wet body. If Envy could have murdered his own thought process, he would have. Dammit why was he thinking about this now?? He brushed the thought aside and put the finishing touch on the dinner he had made. A steak with green beans and some mashed potatoes. He put a little dollop of butter on top. Smiling to himself at the perfection he scampered off, dinner in hand. Surely making fun of Marcoh and having him cry again would purge himself of these traitorous thoughts.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Except, there was no Marcoh. Nope he was gone and so was a chimera! The words vengeance written in blood on the wall above what looked like an exploded human corpse. Envy threw the dinner he made onto the ground with a loud crash. “Damn that scar!” Great, now he would be in trouble for neglecting his guard duties! He marched right back to Wrath’s office where King Bradley was sitting at his desk and sipping tea. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“He’s gone! That bastard!” Envy screamed. He noted the Elric Brothers were gone; Wrath must have finished with them already. Wrath looked amused. “Who is gone?” He asked with mild interest. “Marcoh is gone! He tried to fake his death and ran off with scar!” Envy yelled and kicked one of the chairs over. He had a volatile temper. It was amazing he hadn’t been named Wrath too. “I see. Do not worry about it. I will free the Crimson Alchemist and leave it to him.” Wrath said with a small nod.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Envy felt his temple throb. “What? No! I’m going after him! I’ll drag that maggot back and make him watch while I take out his precious little town!” Envy yelled and stomped his foot down. Wrath merely shook his head. “No, I need you to keep watch on those brothers. Make sure they hold up their end of the bargain.” He said. Envy paused, wait, watch the brothers? Maybe you’ll see Edward shower again. Envy licked his lips. “Why should I?” He asked instead. Wrath raised a brow. “Because you can blend in.” He said as if it was obvious. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Well, Envy couldn’t argue with that! “Fine!” He spat out with as much venom in his voice that he could muster. You are a terrible actor. You’re going to enjoy this more than you thought. Envy stormed out of the room. He was not going to succumb to his thoughts. Nope. Torture Edward? Probably. Enjoy making his life miserable? Definitely. Think erotic thoughts about him? ….Hell no! First, he had to find them. That didn’t take long…they had gone to one of their usual spots. The Central City Library. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Envy walked in without any problem. He never did. He could go anywhere, seeing as he could be anyone. He was wearing the disguise from earlier. It didn’t take him long to find the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Chibi was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by a heap of alchemy books. _He’s so dedicated. _Envy thought to himself. He couldn’t bite back the small bit of jealousy in his voice.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

For awhile now Edward had felt eyes on him in the Library. He should have expected it. I mean, Bradley told him he would be watched. He just didn’t expect the stalker to be so…. obvious. Despite that, every time he glanced up…he didn’t see anyone. He sighed to himself. This was so distracting! He stood up and began to put the books away. Maybe if he called them out? “Ok, I know you’re there. It’s been like three hours. You might as well show yourself.” He said with an exasperated sigh. Nothing. He should have expected as much. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

When he turned around, he had to stop himself from yelling. He was face to face (well sorta…since he was short) with the brown haired and green-eyed military officer from before. Wait, he knew that face! “Envy?!” He hissed under his breath. The officer smirked and when he spoke, it was Envy’s voice. “Yo, Hagane O-Chibi-san!” Envy cooed. Ed had to bite back the storm of fury that rose in his throat. “Why are you watching me? Is this Bradleys orders?” He asked. Envy shrugged, “Maybe I just like watching you. You’re pretty cute when you study.” Envy purred. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Ed was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were in proximity to each other. His back was against the book shelf and Envy was standing only a couple inches away from him. Hello, personal bubble much? He felt his face flush. “I am not cute!” He argued. Envy eyes sparked with mischief. “Oh yes you are. Look! You’re even cuter when you start blushing!” Envy poked Ed in the cheek. Ed was now red from his neck to his ears. He swatted Envy’s hand away. “Shut up! Why do you look like that? I know who you are, you might as well change back.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Interesting. _Envy thought to himself. The pipsqueak made it so easy. He leered at Ed. “Oh, I didn’t realize you liked my other form so much.” His voice had dropped to a low husky sound. _Shit, I should NOT be flirting with him! _Envy thought to himself. Still, he couldn’t help the smug satisfaction that came when Ed shivered from the sound of his voice. This is way better than teasing Marcoh!____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Red sparks flew as Envy decided there was no harm in shifting back. He had scouted the library and there was pretty much no one else here. Alphonse had gone off somewhere else. Alphonse, being the younger brother in the suit of armor. Ed watched in fascination as Envy changed back. He had seen it before, but each time it looked even more amazing. _Damn, why is he so close to me. Hot people should know boundaries! Wait, hot people? What the fuck? _Ed suddenly blushed harder at his own inner thoughts. _Oh god, let him not notice! _No such luck. Envy was grinning from ear to ear. “What’s the matter? I thought you wanted me in this form?” He asked. He leaned in and whispered into Ed’s ear, “Or, is there something else you want from me?” He made his voice as suggestive as possible. Envy lifted his hand and stroked up Ed’s automail arm. Despite not being able to feel the touch, Edward still shivered again.____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just want you dead. For…all the times you called me Chibi.” He whispered back. _Biggest lie of the century Ed. _Envy laughed softly. “Sorry Chibi, I can’t die. Too much to do.” He said as he leaned back to look down at the short Alchemist. Ed was forced to look up at Envy. He was startled to notice how pretty Envy’s eyes actually were. Like a flawless amethyst gemstone. Envy caught him staring and leaned in, “See something you like?” He whispered. _Damn, he’s so close. _Ed thought to himself. _A little more and-!_____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed’s thought process was suddenly cut short, like a wire to a telephone being snapped. Envy had closed the distance and pressed their lips together! Ed felt like he had just short circuited. There was no way this was happening! It was a trick! Yep, it must be! Envy, the jealous was NOT kissing him! This wasn’t reality. He should push back. He should fight. He should transmute his automail into a blade and stab Envy in the heart! Except, he didn’t. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Whoa, his lips are so…. soft! He smells sweet, does he taste just as good? _Ed wondered to himself. Envy was smirking into the kiss. That had been too easy! He was shocked that Ed hadn’t pulled away from him. He had expected to be stabbed, quite forcefully in fact. Kissing Ed was like coming into contact with electricity and it sparked something deep that Envy didn’t quite understand. _Maybe, just a little more. This is better than I thought it would be! _Envy flicked his tongue against Ed’s lips and then inserted it into his Chibi’s mouth. _Oh, I didn’t think it could get better._____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed blinked as something soft and warm invaded his mouth. The taste of chocolate swept across his tongue and explored every inch of his mouth. He wanted more. He had never kissed anyone before, but his body seemed to know what to do. He began to push his tongue back against Envy’s. Somewhere from deep inside of him, he let out a low noise from his throat. Envy blinked. Did Edward just moan? That was probably the most erotic thing Envy had ever heard in his entire lifetime! 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The kiss became explosive. Passionate tongues were fighting for dominance and Envy was pleased to note that Edward was just as vocal in this pursuit as he was with everything else. Envy felt fingers weave into his hair. Woah, Ed was pulling him closer? The Sin didn’t know what to make of this. This had been a game! He was supposed to have kissed Edward and then gotten into a fight, or a one-sided shouting match! Edward wasn’t supposed to have given in! Envy pressed his body into Edward, pushing the smaller male back harder against the book shelf which elicited a rather loud groan from Edward. Thankfully they were large sturdy shelves and only crazy muscle-bound men like Armstrong could easily push them aside. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Envy filtered his fingers through Edwards hair. The smaller male still smelled like his shower, nice and clean. Those soft golden locks slipped easily through Envy’s possessive touch. Slowly he worked the braid out of Edwards lair, letting it spill loose over the alchemist’s shoulders. _I could get used to this… _Envy thought to himself.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eventually they had to part for air. Both of them were panting slightly, out of breath from their unexpected venture. Golden eyes locked onto Amethyst. Edward found himself spellbound by those eyes. Whatever dream he was in; it wasn’t so bad. _What a weird reality I landed in. _Ed actually smiled. “So, Edo-Kun, I guess that answers my question.” Envy said rather smugly. Just like that, the spell was broken.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed snapped to himself and growled as he pushed the older male away from him. “WHY YOU!” He shouted. The realization of what he had just done dawned on him. _Oh god, that was real. I just…we just! _Ed gasped and then fled the library, leaving Envy standing there alone. The sin chuckled to himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where Ed was going. That had been fun…and there was no way he was letting his new prey escape. Envy twirled the hairband in his fingers before slipping it onto his wrist with a smirk.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several hours later evening had crept across Amestris. Central city was now bathed in the gold and red rays of the evening dusk. Soon it would lend itself over to the purple and blue hues of the deep night. Ed was getting undressed and ready for bed. Surely a good night’s sleep would cure him of whatever craziness had possessed him to actually _kiss_ Envy. _Kiss him and like it._ Ed touched his lips with his fingers, still remembering the feel of the homunculus lips against his own. They felt tingly. Those soft lips…no one had ever kissed him like that before. Well, no one had ever kissed him ever but that was beside the point!

“Damn it isn’t fair of him to look so….so. Gorgeous.” Ed sighed. He must be going insane. Al wasn’t there tonight; he had decided to spend it at Dr Knox to make sure the foreign girl was ok. _I think her name was May Chang?_ Ed wondered to himself. He climbed into bed and groaned as his stiff muscles started to relax in the soft sheets. _I’m going to wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal._ He didn’t even notice the shadow that had perched itself on the open window sill.

Envy had never watched anyone sleep before. It was soothing in a strange way. To watch Ed’s chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. The blanket had long ago been kicked off in the alchemist sleep. His stomach was bared and his shirt had stretched up which exposed Ed’s muscled body. _Damn he’s cut. No wonder he hits so hard!_ Envy grumbled to himself. He did NOT like pain. A noise distracted him from his thoughts. He glanced up at Edwards face.

The blonde had started to thrash in his sleep and his lips parted. “No…Mom. Don’t go!” Envy stared. Oh that’s right. Humans had nightmares. How inconvenient. That tugging feeling in Envys chest made him pause. What was this feeling? He usually liked seeing human faces twisted in pain and agony. For some reason, he didn’t want to see that in Ed’s face.

Slowly he slinked from his place on the window and into the bedroom. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do just yet. He just knew he wanted Ed to stop making that face. _I could wake him up? Ha, that will probably give him more nightmares later._ Envy leaned over Ed’s sleeping form, his hands resting on the bed. Envy almost yelled and recoiled when he felt Ed grab his wrist. _Oh shit I woke him up!_ Envy prepared himself for a fight.

Except, the Chibi stayed fast asleep. His breathing calmed and he sighed into his pillow. “Mmn…Envy..” Envy froze. Surely, he had heard wrong. Surely that was not HIS name that just came from Ed’s lips. Had the dream shifted? Envy slid himself into the bed next to Ed. He laid next to him, just staring at his face in deep thought. “I’m here.” He whispered as he drew Eds hair behind his ear. He felt Ed relax next to him and the blonde pulled Envy into a sleeping embrace. _Oh shit! What is he doing?!_

Envy panicked for a moment as Ed nestled into him, head on Envy’s chest and hand laced in Envy’s fingers. Envy looked down at him. _He’s like a sleeping god._ Envy felt his face grow warm as a soft pink tinted his cheeks. Another new feeling?! What the hell was happening to him! _I should go. Yep, I should be leaving._ Envy thought as he drew his free arm around the alchemist back and rested it there. Envy felt himself grow tired and his eyes grow heavy. This position was so damn comfy! _I shouldn’t sleep. If I fall asleep…he’ll kill me._ “Envy…don’t leave.” Edward whispered against Envy’s skin. The sin blinked. _Ok five more minutes._

The next morning dawned bright and early. The sun had only just started to rise, splashing it’s first rays of warm sunshine through the window and onto the bed. Ed sighed, for some reason he felt warmer than usual. His head was resting on something that wasn’t his pillow. Also, his pillow was breathing. Wait, breathing? Ed’s eyes snapped open and he looked up. There, underneath of him was Envy and he was asleep?! At least, Ed thought he was asleep. The sin was breathing slowly, eyes closed, and he was smiling? It was such a small smile. Unlike the maniac smiles Ed had seen on Envy before. This one looked, real.

_God, he’s beautiful. It should be illegal to look, and dress like him._ Ed’s eyes wandered down the sins form. Despite being skinny, to him, Envy managed to pull it off. He had just enough muscle on him that he didn’t look unhealthy. Being this close, Ed noticed that Envy had a dark green tint to his hair. Ed suddenly remembered how soft that hair had been when they kissed yesterday. Kissed…. Ed eyes landed on Envy’s lips which were slightly parted in his sleep. _Did he make himself taste like chocolate yesterday? I wonder…_

Ed leaned in, against his better judgement, and kissed Envy. It was just as sweet as he remembered it being yesterday. He inserted his tongue into the Sin’s mouth and began to slowly explore. _Nope, he still tastes like chocolate! How can he look so good and taste like it too?!_ Envy drew in a startled breath. He opened his eyes lazily, wondering why he suddenly had to breathe in through his nose. He was met with golden orbs staring at him. It took several moments for his brain to catch up. _Oh yeah, I fell asleep with the Fullmetal Chibi. Wait, is that his tongue? He’s kissing me?!_

Envy suddenly sat up. The motion broke Ed’s kiss with him and the blonde leaned up on his knees. Envy sat cross-legged and both of them stared at each other. Ed broke the silence first. “Uh. Hey, morning.” He said as he blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. Envy continued to stare. Ed started to stammer. “I uh…I woke up and you were there. I just. I wanted to know if you tasted the same asleep. So, I uh. Why were you in my bed?” He rambled.

Envy blinked his cat like eyes at Ed. Then his smirk returned to play across his lips. “Oh? So, what do I taste like?” He asked leaning in closer. He was now on all fours, looking like a predator about to pounce. Ed blushed harder. “Err, chocolate.” He answered honestly. Envy grinned even wider, “You’re saying I taste sweet?” He asked. Ed quickly shook his head. “No!”

Envy crept closer and Ed felt his breath hitch slightly in anticipation. Envy was now right in front of Ed and he leaned in and nuzzled his lips against Eds stomach. Ed gasped at the strange feeling and looked down to see Envy staring up at him wickedly. “W-what are you doing?” Ed asked. _Wouldn’t you like to know._ Envy thought to himself. Envy began to lick lower, ignoring Eds question. The blonde shifted slightly on his knees. “E-Envy?” His voice came out in a shuddered breath.

_Oh, I like it when he makes that sound. Let’s see what other noises the little alchemist can produce._ Envy hands came up and wrapped around Eds waist, even as his tongue went lower still. Ed had a very noticeable bulge in his sleeping boxers. Envy dragged his tongue over it slowly and was delighted to feel the shiver that rippled through Ed. “Ennnnvyyy…” Ed gasped. “It’s payback for molesting me while I was trying to sleep.” Envy said as he flicked his purple gaze up into the golden ones staring down at him. “I didn’t molest-ah!” Ed head was thrown back as Envy started to lick harder. The blonde was going to fall over if he didn’t hold on. The only thing available to do that with was…Envy.

Envy blinked as he felt fingers suddenly grip into his hair. He glanced up again and saw Ed with his eyes half closed and his lips parted slightly. His gaze was hooded from pleasure and he was watching Envy with sudden rapture. Envy felt that strange twinge again. _No one has ever looked at me that way before, especially after seeing my true form._ Envy decided not to think about it as he returned to the task at hand. _A game, this is all a game. I’m going to break him so he will never smile again._ At least that was what Envy told himself.

Edward felt the hands that were gripping his waist tightly start to slide lower and by doing so it was taking his boxers with it. He shivered as the cool air prickled his skin. He couldn’t believe what was happening, and with Envy of all people! Was he that desperate? He looked down as he heard Envy make a small noise. The homunculus was looking at Edwards revealed hardened length with curious interest. “O-chibi. I might have to take back that nickname.” The sin said with a smirk. Ed felt himself blush. “I keep telling you. I’m NOT short!” He said. The words didn’t have the usual bite in them though.

Envy laughed softly and the ghost of his hot breath washed over Edwards length. The blonde groaned loudly, and his grip tightened in Envys hair. Envy nuzzled Edwards inner thigh, which made Edward spread his knees a little bit. Edwards fingers were now shaking with anticipation. He was staring down at the sin who was all on fours in front of him. Envy licked his lips…leaned in…and!

  **CLANK CLANK CLANK!**  Alphonse footsteps echoed down the hall along with his voice. “Nii-san! Aren’t you up yet! I want to go to the Library!”

Edward jumped badly and flushed as he fumbled to pull his shorts up. His gaze tore towards the door, terrified that Alphonse would catch him in such a position. “Shit!” He hissed under his breath. “Envy, you’d better-.” He blinked as he looked back at the bed. Envy was gone! There was no evidence to suggest the sin had even been there at all. _Oh my god. Was that all a daydream?_ Edward wondered to himself. He quickly laid back down and threw the blanket over him to hide his morning wood.

When Alphonse came in Edward was sitting up and pretending to rub sleep out of his eyes. Alphonse put his hands on his hips. “Nii-san. Really.” The younger brother sighed from inside his metal shell. Edward waved his hand. “Sorry, sorry, I was just really tired from yesterday. Could you go downstairs and see if they can get breakfast for me? I’m going to wash up.” He said. Alphonse softened, after all he was a kind and gentle soul. “Alright Nii-san, take your time.” He said and he left the room. Ed listened to the clanking sound die away.

_I am in deep trouble if I keep having daydreams like that._ Ed sighed as he laid back with an exhausted fump back onto the pillows. He took in a deep breath and then sat bolt upright again. He stared down at the pillows and leaned in to take another deep breath. A familiar sweet scent was layered onto the pillow. Edward managed to blanch and flush at the same time. _It…wasn’t a dream!_


	3. Chapter 3

There was absolutely no doubt that Envy liked high places. He was up on one of his favorite roofs and yawning widely. The sin let one leg dangle down while the other was pulled up with one arm draped across it. He was partially leaning back. _Watch duty is so boring and all they ever do is go to the damn library. What could be so interesting about books?_ Envy let out another loud yawn and sighed dramatically.

“Bored eh?” Asked a new voice from behind him. Envy turned his head and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The person standing behind him looked to be only a teenager. _Fullmetal chibi is short for his age and this one is a behemoth._ Envy thought lazily to himself. The teen was dressed in all black with a familiar oroborous tattoo on his left hand.

“What do you want Greed? I thought you were supposed to be guarding the tunnels. They let you out in daylight now?” Envy asked while making his tone sound as possibly disinterested as he could. The one named Greed laughed. “Right back at you. Actually, I have a message for you.” He said as he came and knelt next to Envy. Envy didn’t bother to scoot over to make more room for his brother. He did lift one delicate eyebrow. “Message?”

“Yeah. They said they want you to go pick up someone named Kimblee from prison and send him after Scar and Marcoh.” Greed said with an elaborate shrug of his shoulders. Envy perked up. “The Crimson Alchemist? Really? That should be fun.” He said with an evil smile. “I can’t wait to see the look on Marcohs face!” Envy started to laugh loudly, a slightly manic tone to it.

Greed made another roll with his shoulders. “Yeah whatever. They also said to tell Kimblee to destroy a town after he catches Marcoh.” Envy noted with interest that Greed didn’t sound particularly pleased. “Grown fond of humans already? I think you need to take another molten lava bath.” Envy sneered. Greed whacked Envy on the back of the head. “Don’t mock humans!” He said, but the tone of voice wasn’t his own. It sounded much younger.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Envy shouted as red sparks flew from his body and his eyes narrowed to catlike slits. “You want to fight?!” He growled, half standing up. Greed threw his hands up apologetically. “Ah, sorry sorry. The little Xing Prince can be quite a handful.” He said pointing to his head. Envy settled down but only slightly. “Hmf. Whatever.” He said as he stood all the way up. “Watch yourself, you don’t want to make Father angry again.” He said.

It was Greeds turn to look at Envy with interest. Something in the Sins tone…it suggested that despite all his harsh words he actually didn’t want to see his brother melted again. Greed made one of his infamous smiles. “I’ll be careful.” He promised. “There’s a car waiting for you. Get going.” He said. Envy sighed and stood up fully, stretching languidly as if to say he was only doing this because he wanted to and not because he was being ordered. “Alright, I’m going I’m going.” He said and he vanished off the building with a hop.

Picking up the Crimson Alchemist turned out to be just as interesting as Envy thought it would. “He’s almost like one of us. Almost.” Envy said aloud to no one in particular as he drove the car back to military headquarters. Envy got out of the car and parked it before going inside. He was in his standard military disguise form. He took one of the secret passages to Wraths office. After going in he propped himself on the desk, sitting next to the phone.

“He’s on his way to catch Scar and bring Marcoh back to us.” Envy said to King Bradley, also known as Wrath, who was sitting in a large comfy looking chair at the desk Envy was sitting on top of. “Ah, good. You can’t afford to be so lax though. I just learned the Elric brothers are heading for the train station. They are going north. You need to hurry if you’re going to follow them.” Wrath said calmly.

Envy jumped to his feet. “What!? North! Uhg! Why didn’t someone tell me sooner? Dammit all, I hate train rides!” Envy said and he whisked off. Wrath seemed to grin to himself. “I don’t think Edward will like being in the north, with his automail.”

“Do you think we will see a lot of snow?” Alphonse asked Edward who had just woken up from yet another nap on the train. Edward stretched out the kinks in his shoulders. “I don’t know. It never really piled up back home did it?” He said. Alphonse nodded. “It shouldn’t be much longer. I think we are already halfway there.” He said. “Where are you going?” He asked, as Edward had just stood up from his seat. “I’m going to get some food and stretch my legs. Watch our stuff?” He asked. Alphonse gave a small nod.

_Not many people must go North. This train is almost empty._ Edward thought to himself as he headed for the dining cart. An old man, a woman and her young daughter, a couple, and another but younger male who was sitting alone and appeared to be asleep. Edward was about to pass right by him when he spotted something. He turned and stared more intently at the young man. Then he slid into the seat across from him and kicked his shin.

“Ow!” The male woke with a start and had a murderous look in his eyes. He found himself starting at a familiar red coat, gold hair, and gold eyes. _Oh shit, I didn’t let my disguise fall did I?”_ Envy quickly looked down at himself. Nope, still transformed. Edward was now smirking. Envy felt more than a little annoyed.

“I thought so. What are you doing here?” Edward asked, sounding more exasperated than angry. Envy stood up. “Not here, let’s talk elsewhere, I want to ask you something too.” He said and he got up and began walking. Edward felt his curiosity get the better of him and followed without complaint.

Eventually Envy led him to the empty baggage cart. There were several crates and other various items inside but no other people. Envy reverted to his preferred form and hopped up onto a crate, sitting in a half Indian style pose. Edward decided to stay standing in front of him. Edward lost his patience first.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. Envy smirked. “I told you, I’m watching you. Think of me as your guardian angel until we need you to act as a sacrifice.” He said waving his hand grandly. Ed rolled his eyes. “Guardian Angel my foot, I would get less hurt without you around. Or don’t you remember? My last several injuries were from you.” He said.

Envy pouted at him. “You punched first.” He said childishly. “My turn. How did you figure out it was me?” He asked. This time it was Edwards turn to smirk at the sin. He reached out and grabbed Envys wrist and pulled his arm up. “Hey, what are you-.” Envy started before Edward pointed. Envy followed the alchemist gaze. On his wrist, was Edwards hair tie. Envy quickly snatched his arm back.

“That…that…that doesn’t mean anything! It’s just a hair tie! It’s not like I kept yours!” He stammered as his face tinged pink. _I can’t believe it! How did he know?!_ Envy shouted to himself. Edward began to laugh. “I didn’t know it was mine, I just had a hunch and you just proved it.” He said with an all-knowing smile that made Envy want to punch and kiss him at the same time.

“Yeah, well-.” Envy started before the train suddenly hit one of its usual curves it makes. The move jostled the baggage cart and Envy toppled forward. Edward eyes widened and he went to catch the sin automatically, but he forgot about Envy weight and lost footing as he started to also fall. _Oh no, if he catches me, I might accidentally crush him!_ Envy thought wildly. The sin grabbed Edward by the shoulders as they were both falling and managed to turn them, so he landed first on his back.

They toppled together and Edward soon found himself laying across Envys form. He quickly sat up, but the only comfortable position was to straddle the sin. Edward found himself blushing hard. “You..you..” He started. Envy grinned up at him. “Guardian angel, remember?” He said. “But you fell first!” Edward argued. “I didn’t ask you to catch me?” Envy retorted. That shut Edward up nicely.

For a moment, both of them stared at each other. Each of them blushing in their own way. Envy shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position. He didn’t seem to mind Edward on top of him at all. _He fits perfectly sitting there._ Envy licked his lips. “Oi, Chib- “He was suddenly silenced because Edward had leaned down swiftly and started to kiss him. _Ohhhh…hell yes…_

Envy wrapped his arms around Edward, pulling off his red coat while he was at it. Then he tangled his fingers into lush golden hair. Soon they were a tangle of black clothing, partially bare skin on Envys part, and tongues fighting for dominance. Edward had started to moan softly into the kiss as Envy gained the upper hand. Envy broke first this time, just to lean in and bite softly at Edwards neck. The effect was marvelous, Edward made a loud gasp and shifted his hips in just the right way. Envy could feel his excitement through those tight leather pants.

_I wonder how he gets in them…better, I wonder how he gets out._ Envy let his fingers trail down..and slip under Edwards tight pants to grope his ass. Ed made another noise, but Envy silenced him by kissing him hard on the mouth again. Envy groped a little longer and pulled his hands free, resulting in a disappointed moan from Edward. “Patience…” Envy whispered against Edwards mouth.

_He’s burning for it. How much should I give him?_ Envy found himself wondering. _Just enough to give him greater despair later…_ Envy settled on. He felt for the buckle in the front of Edwards pants and neatly undid them. The sound of the zipper going down broke Edward from his haze. He pushed off of Envy chest and sat up sharply, eyes wide. “I…I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t- “He broke off.

Envy had ignored Ed talking, the position allowed him to do exactly what he wanted. He gripped Edward by the ass and pulled his whole body forward, so that Ed was sitting on his chest. He leaned in and licked the front of Edwards exposed boxers. It cut off whatever Ed had been about to say and dragged a loud moan from him.

_He’s going to be incoherent in a few moments._ Envy thought to himself, sounding pleased. He reached in and pulled Edwards length loose from the boxers, it was nice and long and hard. _Definitely not chibi._ Envy looked up to see Edwards face. The alchemist had gone slack jawed and was looking down at Envy with a mixture of fear and lust. Envy leaned forward…and swallowed him.

The fear vanished completely, giving way to only lust, need, and desire. Ed actually had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from being too loud. Where had Envy learned to do this so well?! The sin was currently licking his length all over, paying particular attention to the head while grasping the base with his hand.

Envy took Ed fully into his mouth again and started to suck, nice and head and at a steady pace. He sucked while moving up and down, occasionally pulling off with a loud popping sound before going right back. He could feel Edwards length throb hard in his warm and wanting mouth. _Ha, he’s a virgin. I knew it._ Envy grinned.

Envy came off and dragged Edwards length across his lips as he looked up into the golden eyes he was starting to enjoy. “Mmmm…not chocolate..but just as good.” He winked. Edward gasped and rubbed himself eagerly over Envys lips, wanting access to that warm mouth again. “F-fuck…Envy…don’t stop now.” He begged quietly.

“Since you beg so nicely.” Envy grinned and he lifted Edwards length and instead attached his lips to Edwards balls, sucking and playing and running his tongue from them all the way to the tip. Edward head went back in pleasure and he couldn’t muffle the loud “AHH!!” That came from his throat. “E-Envy...! I’m going to...!” The alchemist moaned as he rocked his hips back and forth for as much friction as he could.

Envy knew and he took him into his mouth again, suckling eagerly. Envy tasted his prize a moment after, hot, mildly salty, and even a little sweet. He pumped Eds length as he drank him dry, down to the last drop. Edward had been thrusting wildly into Envy mouth as he came. He couldn’t stop the reckless loud moans and soft cries that accompanied it. He had never had such a strong orgasm before.

Envy felt the rocking motion come to a half and he slowly pulled off. “Aww, done already?” He pouted while smirking up at the alchemist. He sat up, forcing Ed to shift back and sit on Envys waist. Envy pulled Edward into a strong kiss again, letting Edward taste himself. “Mm...” The sin purred into the kiss.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted as the train began to slow down. “North City! North City!” Edward broke from the kiss, looking slightly dazed and even sleepy. “Wh-what?” He asked. Envy laughed, but it wasn’t a laugh Edward had ever head from the sin before. It actually sounded…warm. Not even crazy. Envy slid out easily from underneath Edward, “Better go pick up your brother.” He said as he morphed again into the young man. Envy left the baggage cart, leaving Ed partially undressed and still panting for breath.

_Oh yes. He’s mine now. I won’t let anyone else have him._ Envy grinned to himself and got ready to disembark. It looked like his stay in the North was going to be even better than he planned. Envy recalled the look on Edwards face after orgasming. **_Throb_** Envy clutched at his chest and almost fell on the ice. _Shit, not again. What could that be?_ Envy wondered.


End file.
